Punishment
by Alessandra Cintrell
Summary: How do I redeem myself?- Solomon asked the Turquoise Queen" Can a punishment be pleasurable? Read and find out. DivaxSolomon.


Author's note: There's someone I care about and who is really getting on my nerves. This punishment was meant for him. What a pity these words will never transcend this screen (n-n)

000

Punishment

By alessandracintrell

OneShot DivaSolo

000

_-How __do I redeem myself? –Solomon's voice was gentle and placatory._

_Diva let out a__n impish chuckle._

_-Well, I guess I can think of something…_

000

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus.

000

Diva was impatiently measuring the room with her footsteps. Suddenly, she halted and approached the balcony. Her gorgeous blue eyes glared with fury.

Numerous blue rose blossoms naturally decorated the balusters.

The Queen took one from its branch in a ruthless gesture. She lifted the flower to her nostrils, her expression showed disgust.

"No scent at all… they're so useless."

Diva dropped the beautiful blue rose and was quick to smash its petals with repeated twists of her heel.

She once more approached the banister, looking up and down. The Turquoise Queen had never been renowned for her patience, but in that moment she was close to bursting out.

"If you're not here in one minute, you're going to regret it – she almost spit the words.

. . . . .

The Chevalier was flying at an impossible speed. To human eyes, he would look as a strange shooting star.

Commonly, chiropteran Chevaliers could develop great speeds at flight, but Solomon was pushing himself to his limits. His Queen awaited him. And he was so late.

While he was crossing the skies, his mind was trying to make up a plausible excuse.

What could he say to calm her down?

The truth?

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, my Queen. I was talking to your sister, trying to draw her to her true kin".

Solomon smirked.

Diva would kill him before he could even finish the sentence.

Both Queens were stubborn and they believed they should fight against each other. However, how powerful Chiropterans could become if their Queens would unite forces.

But Saya seemed so determined to kill Diva that a bloody ending was imminent.

"I must keep trying –thought Solomon- They are the Chiropteran Queens, they are our Mothers"

Maybe, there was also another reason. A motivation that was related to Solomon's feelings, but he'd rather chase that thought away.

At the gates of the mansion, Solomon started to decrease his speed. He overflew Diva's bedroom. When he saw her beloved Queen leaning on the handrail of the balcony, he practically materialized behind her.

Diva sensed his presence and turned around to face him, her glacial eyes throwing darts to him.

-You kept me waiting!

The blonde Chevalier knelt before her and taking her hand, rose it to his lips.

-Forgive me, my Queen –his gray eyes rose to meet hers-. How do I _redeem_ myself?

Diva let out an impish chuckle.

Then she entwined her fingers with his and made him rise to his feet.

-Well… I guess I can think of something….

She leaned against his chest and embraced him, and then tip toed and tore the collar of his shirt. Almost violently, she sank her fangs on his neck. His veins burst open and blood stained his skin and his suit.

Solomon was in pain; he let out a moan and grabbed Diva's shoulders. Then an indescribable pleasure overwhelmed him.

His hands slid to hold Diva's waist tightly, not willing to let go. But the Queen was solely attentive to her own sensations. Behind her eyelids at half mast, her turquoise eyes glared with pleasure and mischief. He was draining the Chevalier.

After some moments, together with the delightful feelings, Solomon started to feel apprehensive. The Queen was drinking too much.

Was this his punishment? Did she want to scare him? Or was she planning to kill him?

It would be easy for Diva to take the life of any of her Chevaliers. After all, she was the Chiropteran Queen, her powers were very superior to those of her offspring. And the Turquoise Queen drank blood regularly, so her capacities and abilities were always at their most.

However, Solomon could not keep reasoning. Diva was still drinking from him. His head started spinning. He felt so dizzy.

On the brink of unconsciousness, he noticed that the Queen's fangs left his neck. Then, he felt the softness of a mattress on his back; he was lying on her bed.

Diva's hands took his face and Solomon felt her lips reach his in a passionate kiss. After that, a flow of warm blood filled his mouth and went through his throat.

A few drinks were enough to wake him up. Solomon opened his eyes and saw Diva smile playfully.

Solomon was still very thirsty. With the confidence of a lover he grabbed her shoulders and made her lean against the pillows, his mouth searching her neck.

He restrained his thirst to cherish her soft neck with many kisses, the way he knew she liked it. However, eventually, his need was unbearable. He sank his prickly fangs into her flesh. Diva moaned a little and held him tightly. Solomon sank his fangs a little more on her skin. The Chevalier's thirst disappeared and pleasure inundated every inch of his body. Soon, he felt satisfied and withdrew his fangs. Solomon licked away the spilled drops of blood all over Diva's neck.

Diva giggled. Solomon leaned on his elbow to look at her face.

-Do you still want to go to the concert? We could get in during the intermezzo…

The Turquoise Queen grabbed the lapels of the Chevalier's jacket and slid it off his shoulders.

-Oh… I'd rather stay here. You… have not been redeemed yet…-

Solomon smiled and obliged.

-Your wish is my command… -their mouths shared a deep kiss with a twist of immortal blood.

. . . . .THE END . . . . .

Author's note: Oh, suddenly, I'm feeling so thirsty. Any donors? (n n)

Thank you for reading, and review if you will, help me improve. (n n)


End file.
